A hammertoe is condition in which the proximal interphalangeal joints of the second, third, fourth, or fifth toe has become deformed, thereby causing the toe to be permanently bent. Hammertoe occurs from a muscle and ligament imbalance around the joints between the toes, which causes the joints to bend and become stuck in a bent position. Hammertoe oftentimes causes painful rubbing and irritation on the top of the bent toe. If caring for any callouses or corns, changing ones footwear, and/or utilizing cushions, supports, or comfort devices in ones shoes do not alleviate the pain associate with hammertoe, surgical intervention may be required to alleviate the pain. A procedure may be utilized to anatomically correct the joint using a pin, screw, or other implant. After anatomical correction, fusion or bony consolidation of the joint area occurs.